Season 1
Description FIRST SEASON Rare rewards ONLY this season Buying the Premium access, you gain access the Premium rewards and release the Premium tasks, you can chose between Premium and Premium + 10 levels: *Premium: you gain access to Premium rewards and tasks. **You will spend about 4.99 USD *Premium + 10 levels: you gain access to Premium rewards and tasks, more 10 levels rewards unlocked, until level 11. **You will spend about 9.99 USD You can complete tasks to unlock the next levels or spend 50 Coins for unlock 1 level or 150 Coins Week 1, 75 Coins Week 2 for unlock 5 levels, if you already bought one of the Premium options. Reward level 1 *5 First Aid Kit (FREE) *Road Sign (FREE) *Pattern Model "Viper Blue" ( ) *AK-47 ( ) *Tactical Backpack ( ) *200 Coins ( ) level 2 *Tactical Boots (FREE) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 3 *Tactical Trousers (FREE) *Skull Crusher ( ) level 4 *Tactical Body Armor (FREE) *Saw Blade Mace ( ) level 5 *Tactical Cap (FREE) *Glock 17 (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *20 Bandages ( ) *Elite Husky Puppy ( ) level 6 *5 Dry Food (FREE) *10 Iron Hatchet ( ) level 7 *Energy Drink (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *10 Aluminium Bar ( ) level 8 *Military Backpack (FREE) *5 Gun Oil ( ) level 9 *Energy Drink (FREE) *3 Electronic Circuit ( ) *10 Spring ( ) level 10 *2 C-4 Explosive (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *SWAT Boots ( ) level 11 *Energy Drink (FREE) *SWAT Trousers ( ) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 12 *Energy Drink (FREE) *SWAT Body Armor ( ) *5 Steel Bar ( ) level 13 *Shotgun (FREE) *SWAT Helmet ( ) *10 Copper Bar ( ) level 14 *Energy Drink (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 15 *Pattern Model "Viper Yellow" (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *Tactical Backpack ( ) level 16 *Energy Drink (FREE) *5 Grenade ( ) level 17 *2 Engine Part (FREE) *3 Factory Parts ( ) level 18 *5 Energy Drink (FREE) *3 Hi-Tech Components ( ) level 19 *Mini Uzi (FREE) *3 Carbon Composite ( ) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 20 *Tactical Backpack (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) level 21 *Energy Drink (FREE) *10 Gasoline ( ) level 22 *Energy Drink (FREE) *Glock 17 ( ) ** **Red Dot Sight ** ** ***Damage: 21 ***Speed: 3.7 level 23 *Katana (FREE) *Mini Uzi (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 24 *5 Dry Food (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) ** ** ** **Red Laser ***Damage: 16 ***Speed: 7.9 level 25 *3 Engine Part (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *10 Gasoline ( ) level 26 *VSS Vintorez (FREE) *Military Backpack ( ) *3 Lens ( ) level 27 *Energy Drink (FREE) *40 Oak Plank ( ) *M16 ( ) ** **Sight x2 ** **Green Laser ***Damage: 15 ***Speed: 8.3 level 28 *Energy Drink (FREE) *20 Aluminium Plate ( ) *3 C-4 Explosive ( ) level 29 *5 Steel Bar (FREE) *20 Steel Plate ( ) *Milkor MGL ( ) level 30 *2 Corgi Puppy ( ) *Minigun ( ) *Elite Corgi Puppy ( ) *Elite Corgi Puppy ( ) *Elite Corgi Puppy ( ) * Tactical upgrade Mini Uzi ( ) Tasks Week 1 *Kill 250 Sailors in Pine Bushes or Limestone Ridge 0/250 20^ *Kill 50 Captains in Pine Grove or Limestone Cliffs 0/50 20^ *Kill Rotfeast 3 times at the police station 0/3 10^ *Break 20 walls at an enemy's base 0/20 20^ *Stand 20 zombie waves at the police station yard 0/1 10^ *Check 10 basements (appear by chance) 0/10 10^ *Collect 10 aid boxes 0/10 10^ * 0/10000 20^ * 0/100 20^ * 0/5 20^ Week 2 *Kill Butcher 3 times at the farm 0/3 10^ *Participate in the "Clearing out" event. Help soldiers fight off Charlie Jr. 2 times 0/2 15^ *Kill 130 Petty Officers in Pine Grove or Limestone Cliffs 0/130 20^ *Kill 50 Midshipmen in Pine Grove or Limestone Cliffs 0/50 20^ *Deal 10000 damage by firearms 0/10000 20^ *Kill 100 Midshipmen in Pine Wood or Limestone Spires 0/100 15^ *Kill Timmy the Bloat 10 times in Limestone Cliffs (appears by chance) 0/10 10^ *Deal 10000 damage to marine zombies with weapon 0/10000 15^ * 0/10 20^ * 0/70 20^ * 0/3 20^ Week 3 *Take part in the final battle with Charlie Sr. 0/1 15^ *Deal 20000 damage of any kind with weapon 0/20000 20^ *Kill Zombie-officer and Fifty-two-Mike (appears by chance)10 times in Limestone Spires 0/10 20^ *Kill 5 Captains in Oak Bushes 0/5 20^ *Kill 50 Captains in Pine Wood or Limestone Spires 0/50 20^ *Kill 75 Petty Officers in Pine Wood or Limestone Spires 0/75 20^ *Kill 20 zombies in Bunker Alfa 0/20 15^ *Kill 20 Frenzied Giants on the 3rd floor in Bunker Alfa 0/20 20^ *Kill Chilly Willy 2 times on the 4th floor in Bunker Alfa 0/2 20^ * 0/5 20^ * 0/60 20^ * 0/2 20^ Diary LIST OF NOTES 0/20 Learn the story of a crashed ship by collecting and reading notes from dead zombies. Find all pages to unlock a new event This new event is Abandoned camp NOTE #1 Day 72. I had to get rid of the walkie talkie - it's become too dangerous to use it. Switching back to handwritten notes due to active movements of the group across the region. There are still 11 of us, including myself. One is wounded, and by tomorrow, there are likely to be 10 left. I heard Naomi asking not to waste bandages on that guy. He passed away at night. NOTE #2 344. His name was Joshua or just Joshy. He was a good pal and, if he'd waken up, he would've told you that my name is not Darren. Last time we went hunting, we came under fire. Phelps got shot in his shoulder, and Joshua right in the backbone. I have a hunch that the headquarter decided to downsize the group. NOTE #3 Day 74. Naomi gathered us and said that there is a tanker drifting nearby that we can make our own. All we need is to get onboard, and she seems to have a plan on how to do it. We just have to wait for the tide to come in. The info about the group has been updated. I consider the task completed since the ultimate goal of raiders has become known. NOTE #4 233. BR. I suspect that's not just a simple tanker. Those "from above" are definitely up to something. Mission statements are too vague. It's not clear yet what the headquarter wants. Maybe the tanker has oil or weapons. After all, the tanker itself. Naomi wants to get it. Why can't anyone else want it, too? NOTE #5 Day 75. When the tanker was a few miles off the coast, we saw someone standing on the top deck. They were looking at us from afar. It turned out that Naomi knew the people onboard. Their leader's name is Troy Weiss, he calls their tanker the Ark, and the people on it - the Awaiters. NOTE #6 They look like another lunatic fringe. Naomi managed to get their leader talk. His words were mainly nonsense: that his people are going through a test - they're waiting. Whatever it means. I'm requesting to update the task considering the people found on the object. In the coming days, we'll probably try to take over the ship. NOTE #7 901. D. I stole the walkie talkie from Naomi. Checked in with the jerks from the headquarter. They were mumbling and had nothing to say except for "Keep yourself undercover" - what kind of statement is that, idiots? Damn it. Reached out for the people on the tanker to warn them about the assult. I don't know if it was Weiss who was answering me, but he ended our talk with "I know about everything". NOTE #8 Day 76. Last night I stole Naomi's walkie talkie and everything went great. I checked in with the headquarter to update the statement. Keep staying undercover, as usually. I'm not a specialist, but the tanker seems to be speeding up and approaching too fast. Even Phelps, who never pays attention to the ship, noticed that. NOTE #9 The people on the tanker gathered together at the command bridge. It's hard to say how many of them there are, but Naomi assures that there are few. They seem to be unarmed. Phelps had bloody nose, and I walked him to a tent. NOTE #10 I didn't report about this to the headquarter, but inside the tent Phelps suddenly said, "I'm waiting. He has a fever". I heard something like that from those sectarians or whoever they are. That shit really creeps me out. NOTE #11 Day 77. The tanker stands a mile off the bank. No one is seen aboard. Naomi and a couple of others are discussing the plan of assault. Phelps has been sleeping since yesterday. He talks deliriously from time to time. He says that we're almost there. The waiting shouldn't be long. NOTE #12 A few guys were discussing something in my tent. Seems like they are planning to get out of here, but keeping it a secret. At lunch, Naomi first started talking about a new home we may acquire, again there were those brainwashing phases, but at that moment blood streamed out of her nose. I took her walkie talkie away. NOTE #13 We laid Naomi down in Phelps' tent. Everyone who saw that wants to get away from the ship. Some are already packing their stuff which is not theirs. My body feels oddly weak. Requesting evacuation. Waiting. NOTE #14 B1.1. I haven't slept for four goddamn days. All these spy games and notes have turned into nonsense. But what is it all worth? Naomi got off the bed and took my Glock. She asked me, "Who are we waiting for - Darren or Rob?", then shot herself in the head. NOTE #15 Day 78. Conspiracy is pointless. Everyone in the camp is dead. An odd chemical smell is felt eveyrwhere. I'm sick. I'm sitting in the tent, with the bodies of Phelps and Naomi inside. There are voices heard nearby. I've got only my Glock by my side. NOTE #16 I woke up. Can't figure it out if it's day or night. I can hardly move. I lift my hands up and my breathing gets laboured. Can't write too much. Feels like time has stopped. There is a voice from afar. Or is that a helicopter? Damn, where are you, jerks? Why's nobody answering. NOTE #17 A tall man came into the tent. That was Weiss, I knew that straightaway. There was his little dog with him. Weiss said that we all had been waiting for the one they brought on the Ark. He said that, and I wrote dowm, "We've been waiting for you". He stuck a syringe into a capsule and asked if I wanted to be waiting together with them. I don't remember what I answered. NOTE #18 Day 79, not sure though. I woke up feeling awful. The bodies of Phelps and Naomi are there in their place. Weiss must have left. Did he come to the tanker? His dog's still here. There's no sign of the people from the ship. I got out to the shore, no one's out here. The dog brought me a stick twice the size bigger than it. NOTE #19 The tanker looks dead. There's no one onboard. It looks teriffying, shocking, and thrilling. But it shouldn't be a joke to you, guys. Nels, Jimm, whoever's team is going to reconstruct the chronology... If there will be any... Send my thanks for the timely evacuation. NOTE #20 D5. Please, don't look for me if you want to know about all that or find answers - I've already told you everything I had. If I didn't stop in time, you wouldn't know anything from me. Hopefully, Spike won't be a burden for you. He's loud and messy, but pretty friendly. Trivia *Added button main screen in Beta v.1.12.3 *Introduced in Beta v.1.14 Category:Shop Category:Pack